Talk:World Football Championship
Maybe we should update the winners-table for the WFCs that have articles? 77topaz (talk) 11:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes. HORTON11: • 14:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Topaz, what are those arrowe things you added for? HORTON11: • 13:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) They hide the old results from view outside the editor, since many of the other results in the table had to be changed and those might've been out of date too (since they don't have pages yet they don't have confirmed results), but using the comment-tag does keep the results in existence in case we do end up needing them. 77topaz (talk) 19:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Can we add Traspes to be a champion in some of the tournaments that do not have one? Traspes (talk) 03:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I'm not sure to what degree there is actually room left, but it could be possible. 77topaz (talk) 20:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Traspes can have a WFC win, but only replace a win of a fictional nation, and make sure you change the results too. 09:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) We wouldn't necessarily have to change existing results, there are still a few WFCs which don't have pages/results yet. 77topaz (talk) 21:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't have Uruguay as hosts for 2006 since they came within a playoff penalty shoot-out of qualifying for the FIFA World Cup that year. 77topaz (talk) 21:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Paraguay perhaps? I did want a South American host for that one. HORTON11: • 21:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Paraguay qualified for the 2006 FIFA World Cup. Maybe Peru? 77topaz (talk) 21:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) And Chile? HORTON11: • 21:42, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Peru and Chile didn't qualify for the 2006 WC. Chile came 7th in CONMEBOL qualifiers and Peru 9th. 77topaz (talk) 21:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Strasland Can we say that Strasland was in 2004, 1996, 1972, 1954?MMunson-talk- SP 18:23, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I guess. There are some editions that have a TBD so perhaps you can add Strasland there. 14:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure I can dot hat.MMunson-talk- SP 23:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I saw that you had added a golden generation for the team astarting in the late 1980s (at least according to translate) so perhaps you might like to add them to WFC to be champions, now that Libertas is out. 16:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok.MMunson-talk- SP 16:48, June 19, 2014 (UTC) 2016 proposal We can go with Prasia as hosts and here is my proposal for teams (well at least number of teams): WN 8+1 Brunant Traspes Lovia Kemburg Insel Strasland/Juliana SAI/Pintona Cettatie --- AFC 5 Guam Vietnam Turkmenistan Nepal Oman --- CAF 5 Cape Verde Swaziland Comoros Chad Burundi --- CONCACAF 5 Antigua and Barbuda Suriname Dominica Barbados Panama --- OFC 4+1 American Samoa Fiji Solomon Islands Tuvalu/Tonga --- UEFA 4+1 San Marino Andorra Macedonia Lithuania 16:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) That looks largely okay ("Comores" should be spelled "Comoros"). Though, the qualification won't start until autumn 2015, right? Perhaps we shouldn't finalise the wikinations list yet, there might be new wikinations by then. Also, this list has only 31 teams in it. 77topaz (talk) 22:50, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Though, in my proposal I had Saint Vincent and the Grenadines instead of Barbados/Panama. 77topaz (talk) 09:43, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, Comores is French (I only learned about that country in France though). The list won't be final for wikinations, though that'd pretty much be it honestly. As for the 31st team, it could be an extra UEFA, wikination or OFC team, though I might prefer having an extra wikination in there. And I went with Panama to have a Latin country represented. 16:30, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Host So, who are we going to go with? I'd propose Lovia or Traspes as other wikinations, and open on other countries. Ideas: *Lovia *Traspes *Prasia *... 14:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Though in the case of Prasia, which I still kinda like as a host, we can simply have all the pages and organization here, as done for 2014. 14:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I support the idea of Lovia. 16:13, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Libertas wants to participate as well and supports an active country as host. Wabba The I (talk) 18:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Libertas would need to send their senior team. 18:55, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Wabba The I (talk) 08:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... maybe we could even swap Prasia with, say, Juliana. Also, Horton and Happy, your signatures seem not to work on this wiki. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:07, June 21, 2015 (UTC) It could be fine, but do they have the stadiums to host? 15:20, June 21, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by that? The teams in the Liga 1 Juliana and the Liga 2 Juliana would all have stadiums. 77topaz (talk) 22:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC)